


no need to pray (no need to speak)

by CommanderMollyOBrien



Series: it's peaceful in the deep (cathedral where you cannot breathe) [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Númenor, Tar-Míriel Deserved Better, The Fall of Númenor, This isn't Witch-Queen!Tar-Míriel but if you like Witch-Queen!Tar-Míriel you will probably like this, We don't know this didn't happen in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderMollyOBrien/pseuds/CommanderMollyOBrien
Summary: Tar-Miriel and Tar-Mairon, the day before the fall of Numenor.  Title from Never Let Me Go by Florence + the Machine.
Relationships: Sauron | Mairon & Tar-Míriel
Series: it's peaceful in the deep (cathedral where you cannot breathe) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025038
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	no need to pray (no need to speak)

"Run!" Tar-Míriel shouted.

The people gathered behind her bolted towards the docks.

Tar-Míriel drew her sword and stepped between her people and the sorcerer and tried to hide the shaking in her hands, "Come closer, Zigur, and I will slay you!"

Tar-Mairon laughed, "Who said we were fighting? I am in the Temple of Melkor, praying for my king's safe and swift return. I have no idea where the Queen is."

She lowered her sword. "Why are you doing this?"

"Tar-Míriel, I spend more time with your husband than you do," he snarled, sounding more like a wolf than a man, "I _despise_ him."

Tar-Míriel paused, "Do me one more favor, Tar-Mairon. Give my husband my _regards_ when you kill him." 

He smiled with lips smeared red with fresh blood, "Gladly. Now run to your Faithful, Tar-Míriel, while you still have time."

She turned and ran towards the hidden ships. She did not look back.

Tar-Mairon turned and walked back to the Temple of Melkor.

_At least one of us got out._


End file.
